


Do Not Disturb

by space_kid (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Science, Tiny bit of Angst, based on a stream, fluffy af, tried bbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/space_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is exhausted, so what better place to lie down then on top of your hot boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliaHarmonizer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHarmonizer/gifts).



> THANK YOU TO THE FRIENDS IN M-ARCI-A'S STREAM FOR THE PROMPTS I LOVE YOU ALL I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING IN FOREVER
> 
> prompt: cecil is really tired and lies down on carlos (i morphed it around sorry)

Cecil normally wasn't tired after a show; in fact, he was filled with more energy then ever after the shows due to the inevitable events that will transpire during said show. But, due to his staying up late from loud chanting and his well justified excitement of Carlos' return the previous week, he had been getting little sleep. He has found himself waking up at seemingly ungodly hours -but who really knew in Night Vale?- and just looking at his boyfriend.

Cecil has tried to tell Carlos many times of how beautiful he truly was, but he would simply blush and give a nervous laugh.

"You're too kind, Ceec," he'd say, avoiding eye contact with the shorter man. Cecil would grab his hands, and say every single thing he loved about the scientist until Carlos would shut him up with a kiss, and Cecil would _gladly _shut up for that reason.__

Sometimes, Cecil would wake his sleeping lover, who'd give an equally adorable and charming sleepy smile. Cecil would run a hand through Carlos' hair, and inch forward in their shared bed until their foreheads touched, and their breaths mingled.

"What's up, Cecil?" Carlos would whisper into the unknown night. Cecil would just stare at Carlos.

"You're home," he'd say, and Carlos would bring his hand up to cradle Cecil's jaw.

"Yeah," he'd agree. "I am. And I have no plans on leaving either."

Cecil would close his eyes, snuggling closer to Carlos. "Tell me more nice things," he'd whisper.

It had really been fucking with his sleeping schedule, those late night conversations. But, Cecil wouldn't have it any other way either.

* * *

Today, the news day had been practically painful to report. Nothing happened even remotely interesting, and with the all nighter he pulled with Carlos and the mysterious lights overhead, Cecil was exhausted beyond all belief.

He'd dragged himself from his car into his apartment, unlocking it with chants and a modest blood sacrifice, and he entered the space he called home. It was decorated with momentos from Cecil and Carlos' shared experiences in the town, with a large section of the living room dedicated to the time Carlos was in the desert other world. It was painted a nice white and had government prescribed furniture. Their bedroom was coated in memories; science poster, certificates, experiments, photos, it looked lived in.

Speaking of bedroom...

Cecil walked back to the room, discarding clothes as he went until he was left in his back boxers with "CREEPY" written on the butt (Carlos thought they were funny). Cecil opened the door, and was surprised to see Carlos sitting on the bed with his flannel and denim outfit, along with his trusty labcoat. He was flipping through a science magazine, glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Cecil felt suddenly choked up at the sight, the pure _domestics _of the situation. It was the love of his life, sitting in the home they built together, looking like he just fit into the picture so well, like Carlos was meant to be there, like it was where he belonged in the universe. Cecil thought he lost that sight when he was alone for that year, and seeing it now, made him hold back tears.__

He had never been so happy in his entire life.

Carlos eventually looked up from his magazine, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

Carlos looked worried, and Cecil despised the sight, so he slipped his glasses off and crawled up the bed until his head was resting in the warm crook of his lover's neck. Carlos dropped the magazine, and ran a gentle hand through Cecil's hair. Cecil wrapped his hands around Carlos, burying his face deeper to cover the tears now running down his cheeks.

"Are you okay? Carlos asked in a warm tone, and Cecil nodded, grip tightening around Carlos.

"Yeah," Cecil croaks, "I just missed you."

"I'm here Cecil, and I'm never going to leave you," Carlos whispers into Cecil's blonde hair. They sit like that, holding each other in their arms. Cecil's heart grows as Carlos slowly kisses his head with such love and care, his eyes fill with tears again. How did he ever live without this kind of love before? He must've been foolish to think he was never going to find anyone as perfect as Carlos. Sure, it took time, but in the end it was completely worth it to have this now, have this home, this life, with Carlos.

"I love you," Cecil whispers after a long silence. He feels Carlos grin, and hug Cecil back tighter.

"I love you too, Cecil," he whispers, and they fall asleep like that, distant chanting heard in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up longer then i thought...
> 
> EDIT: 9/3- holy fucking christ first of all wtf was ep 73 i sobbed real loud in front of my brothers also 300+ read in 2 weeks??? thank you all so much seriously i did not expect this at all especially since this is my first work in the fandom it only makes me want to write more seriously thank you thank you thank you <33333333


End file.
